familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Aurangabad district, Maharashtra
For other uses, see Aurangabad is a monument built in 1660 by Aurangzeb's son, Azam Shah, as a loving tribute to his mother, Dilras Bano Begam.]] Aurangabad District ( ) is one of the 35 districts of Maharashtra state in western India. It is bordered by the districts of Nashik to the west, Jalgaon to the north, Jalna to the east, and Ahmednagar to the south. Aurangabad is the headquarters and principal city. The district covers an area of 10,100 km², out of which 141.1 km² is urban area and 9,958.9 km² is rural. Geography Aurangabad District is located mainly in the Godavari River Basin and partly in the Tapi River Basin. The district is from 19 to 20 degrees north longitude and 74 to 76 degrees east latitude. Flora and fauna In Aurangabad District the total forest area is 135.75 km². As compared to Maharashtra the forest area of Aurangabad is 9.03%. Mountains There are three mountains: * Antur – 826 m * Satonda – 552 m * Abbasgad – 671 m and Ajintha 578 m; average height of southern portion is 600–670 m Rivers The major rivers in Aurangabad district are the Godavari and the Tapi, and also the Purna, Shivna, and Kham. Kham river which runs through the south west part of the city, is now dried up and only flows in mansoon, rest of the part of kham river beyond Pan chakki is now appearing as nala. The famous shahbaz river is also there in aurangabad. Climate In Aurangabad District the rainy season runs from June to September. Winter is from approximately October to February and summer from March to May. The average rainfall of Aurangabad district is 734 mm, and the temperature range is about 5–46 degrees Celsius. Divisions The district comprises nine tehsils. These are: Kannad, Soygaon, Sillod, Phulambri, Aurangabad, Khultabad, Vaijapur, Gangapur and Paithan. There are nine Maharashtra Vidhan Sabha constituencies located in this district. These are: Sillod, Kannad, Pulambri, Aurangabad Central, Aurangabad West, Aurangabad East, Paithan, Gangapur and Vaijapur. Aurangabad is the only Lok Sabha constituency in this district. Demography According to the 2001 Census, the total population of Aurangabad District is 2,897,013, and the main languages are Marathi, Hindi, English and Urdu. The population of the district is 37.53% urban as of 2001.http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm Transport Road * Mumbai - Aurangabad * Hyderabad - Aurangabad * Nagpur - Aurangabad * Pune - Aurangabad Rail The Manmad-Kachiguda Railway Station Broad gauge railway line which emanates from the Mumbai-Bhusawal-Howrah trunk route at Manmad is an important artery of traffic in Aurangabad district. * Mumbai - Aurangabad * Hyderabad - Nanded - Aurangabad * Secunderabad - Bangalore - Parbhani - Aurangabad * Delhi-Aurangabad-Delhi * Nagpur - Aurangabad - Nagpur * Mumbai-Aurangabad - Mumbai - Janshatabdi Express - Daily - Up & Down * Nandigram Express - Via - Aurangabad to Mumbai - Daily Service * Devgiri Express - Via - Aurangabad to Mumbai - Daily Service * Tapovan Express - Daily Service Air * '''Delhi - Mumbai - '''Aurangabad * Mumbai - Aurangabad See also * Aurangzeb Notes External links * Aurangabad District website Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Aurangabad district, Maharashtra Category:Aurangabad division